Till The Sun Comes Up
by The Last Soul
Summary: Picks up where Exodus left off in the CharlieClaire campfire scene. Characters: CharlieClaire with an appearance from Sun.


It had to be nearly 3 a.m. Almost everybody at the caves had gone to bed. _Almost everybody._ Charlie and Claire were still sitting in the same spot in front of the fire, the cradle next to them, but little baby Aaron was still tucked safely in his mother's arms.

Claire yawned quietly, her eyes blinking away the drowsiness that was overcoming her.

Noticing this, Charlie touched her arm gently. "You're tired, you should get some sleep, Claire."

Claire shook her head and recoiled slightly under his touch. "I'm fine," she replied stubbornly.

Charlie frowned. "You can't stay up all night, you need sleep."

Claire turned to face him, her voice bringing back that hysterical tone she had used earlier. "I just don't want to leave him alone, okay, the others could still be out there--"

"_I'll_ watch him," said Charlie automatically. "You don't need to worry, Claire, I'll stay up with Aaron."

Claire shook her head again and shifted Aaron in her arms. "No, no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not askin'," said Charlie, his voice raising, "I'm offerin'."

"Charlie --- " Claire started as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Look, one of us has to get some sleep," Charlie said, as he stood up too. "I can wake you in a few hours if you want to take turns." He stood there, awaiting her reply, a frantic plea on his face. And there was a look in his eyes that said all too well he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Claire looked into his determined face, and her own features softened. She looked down at Aaron, who was nestled in his blanket sleeping peacefully against her chest.

Claire bit her lip and looked back up. "You'll wake me in a few hours?" she asked, her voice sounding somewhat tearful.

"_Yes_," Charlie replied desperately.

Nodding, Claire bent down over the cradle and set Aaron down gently, smoothing out the blanket beneath him. She sniffled and turned back to Charlie. "Um, wake me up sooner if he needs something. And, um, don't let me sleep too long, okay?"

Charlie took a step toward her. "He'll be alright, Claire. I promise."

Claire looked back up at him, a yearning expression in her eyes. Then suddenly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Charlie retaliated by fastening his arms across her back and holding her tightly to him.

"Thank you," Claire whispered softly. "For everything."

Charlie hugged her tighter. "Claire..," he began.

She drew back to look at him, waiting to hear what he was about to say. Charlie stared back at her, opening his mouth to tell her everything, then lost his nerve.

"Just get some sleep okay?" he said as he patted her on the arm sheepishly.

Claire nodded, looking disappointed.

"G'night Charlie," she said, before turning and heading off in the direction of her makeshift bed.

Charlie watched her go, reluctantly, then sat back down. He gazed into the fire for a long time, glancing back at the cradle occasionally to make sure Aaron was still asleep. Then, checking to see that no one else was around, he opened his bag and pulled out the porcelain Virgin Mary figurine.

He glared at it. Glared at it for what seemed like eternity. Hate written all over his face. But slowly…the hate turned into something else….something that resembled relief. A drop of sweat ran down his brow as his mouth twitched into a crazed grin.

He was going to open it.

"Watching the baby again?"

Charlie jumped in his seat, and then quickly stuffed the figurine back into his bag as Sun appeared from behind him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, trying to sound casual, "Well Claire went to sleep, so..."

Sun smiled warmly as she sat down across from him. Charlie raised his eyebrows curiously.

A moment passed in which Sun beamed at him, as if admiring him.

"That was a wonderful thing you did today," she said, breaking the silence. "Bringing back the baby." She paused, looking more serious. "It was something a father would've done."

Charlie smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm no father," he replied, scratching his face.

Sun smiled. "You would make a good one."

The corners of Charlie's lips tugged into a slight smile as he looked down at the ground.

Sun remained quiet for a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of the crackling fire. Then she continued.

"You really care for Aaron don't you? And Claire?"

Charlie looked up. "More than anything," he replied, without hesitation.

Sun glanced down and a small smile formed across her lips. "You love her," she said quietly.

Charlie nodded.

"Claire is very lucky to have you," said Sun sincerely.

Charlie let out a little laugh. "Yeah, well, I guess I make a sodding good babysitter, right?"

Sun's expression suddenly turned very firm. "You mean more to her than that, Charlie."

"Yeah," said Charlie, a hint of shame in his voice. "Yeah I know."

An awkward silence followed. Charlie began to cast his eyes around the caves, moving from one shadow to another so as to not let them settle in one spot and close.

Meanwhile, Sun was watching his struggle to stay awake.

"Why don't you let me watch him for a while?" she asked.

Charlie turned back to face her.

"Aaron," said Sun, pointing at the cradle, "the baby."

Charlie shook his head. "No, that's okay, I told Claire I'd stay up and wake her in a few hours --- "

"Charlie, get some sleep," Sun interrupted. "You and Claire both went through a lot today. You both need rest."

Charlie looked as if he were considering it. "Right," he said finally, nodding his head. "Right, okay. Thanks."

Giving one last glance at Aaron, Charlie grabbed his bag and turned to leave the campfire.

"Night," he mumbled to Sun as he stalked off to his bed. He hadn't walked more than three feet when suddenly ---

"Charlie," Sun called after him.

Charlie whipped back around, looking puzzled.

Sun's small smile had returned.

"Don't wait too long to tell her."

Charlie smiled and nodded, then left Sun and Aaron alone at the fire.


End file.
